


One Bed

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [16]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, Cute, F/F, Fanfic, Fluff, Funny, zadison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: A drunk Madison realized she and Zoe will have to share one bed.





	One Bed

The annual Coven road trip was in full swing. This year they were traveling up the east coast. Tonight they were stopping in Charleston, South Carolina. They found a street with many bars and began a journey through them. Cordelia and Misty turned in before anyone else and made sure the rooms were ready. The rest of the girls continued their bar hopping.

Soon Zoe had had enough to drink and realized that Madison had as well. So she called an Uber for them. They giggled at each other all the way back to the hotel. Cordelia met them in the lobby to give them their room keys.

Zoe had to help Madison down the hallways to their room. Thankfully, Madison was not as drunk as she could have been. At least that’s what Zoe thought.

“You’re so pretty,” she cooed drunkenly. She always got very flirty when she was drunk.

“Thanks, babe,” Zoe replied rolling her eyes. “Let’s just get you to the room.” Zoe swiped the card and then helped Madison through the door.

Once inside Madison flipped on the lights and stumbled forward. “What the hell?” She said loudly.

Zoe whipped around quickly looking for something out of the ordinary that Madison could be talking about. But she saw nothing. “What is it?”

“There’s only one bed,” Madison said with wide eyes. She stared at the bed as if it was some exotic creature she had never seen before.

Zoe looked to the bed as well, then her gaze moved back to Madison. “Yeah, so?”

“Do you know what this means?”

“Uhhh cuddle time?”

Madison shook her head vigorously. “No! It means we can have sex! It’s destiny!”

Zoe’s face fell into her hands as she shook her head. “Oh my god, you idiot! We’re married! We have sex all the time!”

“Wait… Really?” Madison asked excitedly.

“Yes really!”

“Oh my god,” said Madison as she caught sight of the ring on her left hand. “Holy shit!” She looked up at Zoe with a massive grin on her face. “I lucked out,” she whispered almost to herself.

This caused Zoe to blush a deep crimson. “Maddie I-,” but Madison cut her off.

“How did I talk such a hottie into marrying me?”

Zoe burst with laughter and fell back onto the bed clutching her sides. “I don’t think you’ve ever said something so nice.”

“I thought I was nice all the time,” Madison said in a voice that was filled with confusion.

Zoe winked and said, “You have your moments.”

“Oh good,” Madison said plopping down beside Zoe on the bed. “Let’s get it on!” Madison leaned forward trying to press her lips to Zoe’s.

But Zoe held up her hand to stop her. “It’s a bit late, and I’m really tired,” she confessed.

Madison frowned comically. “Well can we have sex tomorrow?”

“Haha, sure,” Zoe agreed.

Madison soon fell asleep and Zoe followed soon after. The next morning both girls had massive hangovers.

When Zoe remembered what had happened the night before she had fits of giggles. Madison had a vague idea of what had happened and what had been said. She did remember clearly had Zoe had promised her sex that day. Zoe kept her promise.


End file.
